


Climbing the Ladder

by FandomFluid



Series: Frostiron Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Basically they're in the mafia, Drabble, Italian Mafia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFluid/pseuds/FandomFluid
Summary: A pair of Mafiosi discuss the future.





	Climbing the Ladder

**Author's Note:**

> Hey mods, this one's for square i1. Also this one's HEAVILY inspired by jjba part 5. Loki's gonna be a ~gangstar~

“I’m going to betray the boss,” Loki said plainly to Tony after downing the last of the whiskey in his glass. 

“That’s a suicide mission and you know it.” Tony frowned. 

“I never said it wasn’t,” Loki replied, shrugging off his suit jacket. He got up from the little table they were sitting at, just outside Tony’s villa that overlooked the city of Naples. 

He wandered over to the railing of the balcony to look over the city before turning around to face Tony as he propped himself up and settled down on the top rung of the railing. 

“I’m going to own this city. I’m going to own all of this. I’ll have all of Italy in the palm of my hand.” Loki said to the other man at the table. “God knows the bastard doesn’t pay us enough for what we do.” 

“Why so fast?” Tony asked, getting up from his seat to join the other. “You only just joined us. Why not go up the ranks like normal?” 

“I joined you primarily so I could kill the boss,” Loki replied. “I’m not patient enough to wait and go step by step when I can skip all the way to the top.” 

Tony sighed and fell silent at that. 

“I know it’s a suicide mission. It’s probably the stupidest thing a man could do.” Loki said softly, getting down from the rail to stand in front of Tony and wind his arms around the shorter man’s shoulders. “I won’t ask you to join me. I can understand why you wouldn’t want to.” 

“No, don’t be stupid. Of course, I’ll join you.” Tony sighed, wrapping his arms around the other man’s waist. 

“One or both of us could die doing this. Are you sure?” Loki asked as he moved a hand to start playing with Tony’s hair. 

“The only thing I’ve ever been sure of was you. If you’re going, then so am I.” Tony replied seriously before squeezing his waist tightly. “We’re going all the way to the top, baby. You and me.” 

“You and me.” Loki agreed before smiling down at Tony and leaning down to kiss him warmly. 

Tony’s lips tasted like whiskey and bruschetta. It was an odd combination, but it worked. At the very least, Loki didn’t entirely mind it. 

“What’s the first thing you’ll do, once we own Italy?” Loki asked, winding his arms around Tony’s shoulders to hold him close. 

“The first thing I’m gonna do is rent a room in a fancy hotel with a massive bed. The second thing I’m gonna do is fuck you for a day straight.” Tony replied honestly, kissing him again, rather deeply this time. 

“We’ll have to find some way to maintain anonymity.” Loki breathed between kisses. “Overthrowing the boss will just put a big target on our backs. We need to make sure we do it quietly, so no one knows what happened. We need to act fast. The sooner the better.” 

“Then we should be talking inside,” Tony replied. 

Loki nodded and took the other man’s hand, following him back into their little villa just outside the city. 


End file.
